Morley
Morley is one of the northern islands of the Empire of the Isles. Ruled by a king,Developer Commentary - Government the isle has a gloomy climate and a hardy people. The cities of Morley include: Alba, Arran, Caulkenny, Fraeport, and Wynnedown. Although Morley does not play a central role in the plot of Dishonored, the nation's tumultuous history with Gristol and the Empire is documented in books and notes throughout the game, giving one a sense of the world outside the immediate focus of Dunwall, the Loyalist Conspiracy, and Corvo Attano. People It is noted that, despite the isle's dreary climate, the people of Morley are spirited and creative, with a rich history of "poets, musicians and philosophers." It is possible that Morley is not as hierarchically-oriented as Gristol, as it is mentioned in the book The Isle of Morley that intellectuals and artists could be found "even among the poorest folk." The people of Morley are also fiercely independent, which was likely a contributing factor of the Morley Insurrection. Culture Morley is renowned for its food culture. The Isle of Morley suggests that it focuses largely on hearty foods, such as stews and roasted meats, and the author of Customs and Food of Morley makes special mention of Morley's infamous "jellied ox tongue." The nation is ruled by an empowered king and queen.Developer Commentary - Morley Lore The book The Distillery District notes that Morley boasts several highly valued brands of alcohol, and may be the original source of King Street Brandy. Morley celebrates at least one national festival, called the Festival of Churners--the author of Customs and Food of Morley notes in particular the "high banners, bare feet, and red robes" present at the event--and may participate in the Fugue Feast, though this has not been confirmed. The Morley Insurrection The Morley Insurrection was a violent uprising stemming from resistance within Morley to joining the Empire. One of the major reasons for the rebellion was due to public outcry against the exploitation of Morley and its people by the extremely wealthy families of the mercantile class, who had traveled to the island from other nations. Warfare between Gristol and Morley was largely conducted by sea. During the revolt, the Empire fortified Kingsparrow Island to protect the capitol from attack,The Lighthouse and Dunwall Tower was similarly strengthened. Admiralty and the Fleet, a history of the naval power of Gristol, suggests that Gristol's victory over Morley was due in large part to its superior navy. Morley rebels also employed invasive stealth tactics, using the sewer systems of Dunwall to infiltrate and strike at the Empire. There were also several assassination attempts against the Emperor/Empress near the conclusion of the insurrection, which led to the creation of the Royal Protector position.The Tower of Dunwall After the revolt ended in the Empire's favor, the Morley people would continue to harbor pro-Independence feelings. Trivia *While the position of Royal Spymaster was originally a governmental secret within the Empire, the acting Spymaster during the Morley Insurrection played such a large role in ending the conflict that the position became publicly acknowledged thereafter.The Royal Spymaster *According to developer Harvey Smith, the Morley Insurrection was heavily inspired by the various historical Irish rebellions throughout history and the Irish Potato Famine. *Crushed Morley orchids are speculated to be a key ingredient in both Sokolov's Elixir and Piero's Spiritual Remedy. *Of the food that Corvo can consume to regain health, one item is specifically attributed to each nation in the Empire; Morley's is the Morley Apple. *Morley is heavily based on Scotland and Ireland. Place names such as Alba and Arran are references to the original Scottish Gaelic name for Scotland and an island off the West Coast of Scotland, while Caulkenny is a reference to Kilkenny, a city in Southern Ireland. **This is further strengthened by the Morley people's inclination towards independence. **The climate is also very alike that of Scotland and Ireland, as it is generally cold, damp, and gloomy. **Interestingly, the commoners among both Scottish and Irish people in the 18th and 19th centuries were historically better educated than the commoners of other nations in the British isles, leading to the emergence of renowned "peasant poets" such as Robert Burns. This may be reflected in the unusual number of intellectuals that can be found among all social classes of the Morley people. References de:Morley ru:Морли Category:Nations